


Ficlet: Aerophobia

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: LOTRPS
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-12
Updated: 2003-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean doesn't like to fly. It's all Viggo's fault, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet: Aerophobia

   
   


  
Halfway through takeoff, Sean's face went blank. Completely blank. As in "ground control to Major Sean" sort of blank. As in, Viggo *really* didn't want to know what Sean was thinking.

But they were on a plane, on a trip that Sean hadn't been too enthusiastic about in the first place, and Viggo feared for his ass. So he reached his right over and clasped Sean's left between fingers. There wasn't much more he could do on a plane. Sean, just to prove it wasn't vertigo or fear of flying or anything like that, began to stroke the inside of Viggo's palm.

"Sean?"

Sean didn't open his eyes, just continuing to stroke Viggo's hand in long, slow strokes. "Just thinking of what I'm going to do to you once we reach New York. So far I've got you cuffed to the bed with your ass in the air. Not sure where to go from there. I suppose I could paddle you, but that's too short a punishment for a seven hour flight. Begging will probably happen, but later rather than sooner. I'm in the mood to gag you so you don't go off on another brilliant idea like this."

Viggo's stomach caught in his throat and he swallowed roughly. "Whatever you want, Sean."

"Of course." The front wheels of the plane left the ground and Sean was forced back against the seat. Viggo could see his face whiten unnaturally, but Sean's fingers didn't stop stroking. Sean visibly swallowed against the pressure in the cabin and his teeth began to worry against his lower lip. If they had been alone, Viggo would have leaned over and kissed his lover's fears away. Then he would have gone on his knees and explored Sean's aristocratic feet with his tongue and made Sean forget about the long drop into the Atlantic. Maybe even present his ass for a spanking, even though it was still sore from the night before. "Tie you to the bed," Sean grunted. "Blindfold you. Gag you. Tie the belt around your chest and put clamps on. Then make you wait. Sit on your legs and play with the hairs until your tears drip out of the blindfold. Jack off onto your stomach and let it dry. And not let you come _all night_."

Viggo shivered and unconsciously scooted further against Sean until the armrest bit into his hip.

"Then I'll give you a sponge bath and make you come..." the plane slowly began to even out and Sean's face relaxed further. "Make you come...make you come and then drip it into your ass. Fuck you that way. Maybe hang you out to dry. I know I packed clothespins. Not their intended use, 'course, but that shouldn't matter." Sean's finger increased pace slightly and Viggo's left hand hovered over his pants, not sure if he was allowed to touch himself. Sean could be touchy about that sort of thing at times. It depended on his mood, and Sean most certainly was not in a good one. Better not to tempt the man who knew exactly how to push his buttons. And Viggo liked coming. It beat the hell out of having to hold back. "Then make you get on hands and knees in the kitchen and lick the floor clean. Maybe try out one of your new plugs. Run a chain from your neck to your ankles so you'll have to crawl. What do you think?"

Viggo bent his head and kissed the back of Sean's hand. "Sounds fun. Backbreaking, but fun."

"Just wait. I'm going to have you wait on me hand and foot in that nice uniform while I watch Sheffield beat the blazes out of all comers. How does a written test on footie sound, luv?"

Viggo was beginning to regret ever proposing this trip to Sean. "What'll I get for passing with flying colors?"

Sean opened one eye slowly and glanced at Viggo. Viggo flushed and studied his shoes. "Keep digging yourself a hole, Vig. It'll be so nice to bury you under. Push you against the bed and keep you there for a year and a day, hand feeding you, fucking you when I like, how I like. And never having to listen to your cheek. Never having to go to New York, either. Want a drink, Viggo?" The last was said in a much milder and sophisticated tone as the flight attendant approached and Sean flashed her a soft smile. Viggo felt his hackles rise. Fucking charmer. Sean was always slightly amused when Viggo got jealous, but it wasn't something that happened a lot. Sean was usually a lot more careful.

"No."

Sean opened his second eye and Viggo winced at the look. He hesitated, and then rested his second hand on top of Sean's still stroking fingers.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and then Sean was kissing him, harsh and hard and bloody and Viggo found himself pressed back against the rough upholstery of first class. Sean's teeth gnawed at the inside of his lower lip, tongue forcefully exploring his mouth. Viggo whimpered, hands finding their way into Sean's shirt to pull him close.

Then turbulance hit.

Sean bit down on Viggo's tongue and, with a choked moan, found himself pressed back in his seat.

"God, Viggo," he grumbled through the shaking, "you are really going to pay for this."

"Yeah," Viggo said, fingers coming away bloody from his mouth. "I know."

"So long as you know," Sean said, and closed his eyes. He didn't open them again, whether from fear or fatigue, Viggo didn't know, until they landed in New York.


End file.
